Hermione's Diary, First Year
by Rainbowserpent
Summary: Hermione is going to Hogwarts. Brought up a muggle, this is her chance to prove she is more than she ever imagined. And she is DETERMINED to prove this to all who surround her.
1. September 1st: Welcome to Hogwarts

4am, 1st September

_Oh my goodness! I can't sleep: I am going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Mum and Dad have given me this book to keep track of everything, from eating breakfast to doing new things. I told them I may not be able to write in it everyday, as I am sure we will have quite a lot of homework, but I'm sure I will do both at any rate, eating and learning!_

_I simply will not, no CANNOT go back to sleep! I leave for Hogwarts in__…__six and a half hours! No, my watch can't be right__…__it can't be four a.m!_

_Yes it really is four am, I've just checked the grandfather clock in the hall. How am I going to pass six and a half whole hours? I'm so excited!_

_Oh well, I guess I'll just re-read my textbooks__…__again._

_Dumbledore really is amazing (I'm just reading through '_The Dark Past'_). He actually took me to get my school things from Diagon Alley. Speaking of Diagon Alley-it's amazing! There are SO many fantastic shops, but Flourish and Blotts' is by far the best! There were SO many books! They don't have the dewey decimal system, it's quite different__…__and their filing system is SO SPECIFIC! There was a section of an entire bookshelf just for 'Underwater Creatures without Gills', a 'Treating Flesh Wounds (Such as Werewolf Bites)' and so many others._

_I got all my schoolbooks, and, as I just couldn't resist, I decided to spend the money for my pet and extra set of robes on some additional reading (well I don't really like toads, and I can use the school owls, according to Professor Dumbledore, and a cat was out of my budget anyway__…__and besides, why would I need three pairs of robes? Two will suit me just fine, thank you very much. And plus, good literature matters more than having three pairs of the exact same robes-I'd rather know answers to all the teachers' questions than have a special pair of robes for each day of the week__…__honestly!) When Professor Dumbledore saw how many books I had he just smiled__…He is kind. __He was in Gryffindor when HE went to Hogwarts apparently, and won countless awards…from what I've read in _Hogwarts: A History _Gryffindor sounds by far the best house…_

_I will stop reading and writing at the same time-I just got a splodge of ink on the title page of _The Hags and Heretics of Magical Blood_! Much as I love my quill and ink compared to the pens used in other schools, I must say, they're extremely messy!_

10.15 (in a Taxi on the way to King's Cross)

_We're going to be late! It will take ten minutes to decipher Dumbledore's instructions of "how to board the platform" (his writing is almost illegible: it's so slanty and thin! How do you even get that fine, dainty and faint with a quill? No it isn't old…I watched him write it up outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where he proceeded to have a lengthy conversation with Mr Fortescue about how there should be Sherbet-Lemon flavoured ice-cream. I never particularly liked Sherbet-Lemon sweets, but Dumbledore said they were his favourite muggle sweet, and that some muggle ice creameries have various sweet-flavoured ice creams. I didn't know Dumbledore went to muggle ice creameries! He must attract quite a lot of attention with his starry cloak and buckled boots…), five to actually get ON the platform-Dumbledore's instructions are at least an entire scroll long, it must be HARD-and then five to…find the train! We'll be late for sure! I have to load my things on and find a compartment as well…it leaves at exactly 11 o'clock! No delays, no waiting for silly First Years who are stuck in a muggle taxi attracting very strange looks from the people pulled up beside as they wait at the traffic lights, because they're wearing their robes…_

_My trunk is so heavy-goodness, I didn't know books weighed so much! I mean, they're all in a range of 500-2000 pages each…_

_What a lot of trees they must have used-oh well, I'll just plant a few trees, and make good use of these textbooks. Ooh, and when my daughter comes to Hogwarts (I am adamant that if I am ever to have children I will have a daughter, no question), she can have my books as hand-me-downs, and they'll be so well looked after she won't even noti-__**oh my gosh the taxi driver's slamming on the br**__ea__**k**__es…MY INK!_

_Thank goodness I screwed the cap on in time!_

_We're here (finally!). Hogwarts, here I come…once I've found the platform, loaded my things and found a compartment. I'm sure it will be difficult, Dumbledore's written it's called Platform…9 ¾ … ?! What CAN he mean? 9 ¾ ? Oh gosh this sounds complicated…_

1st of September 1pm, ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

_This train is magnificent! A scarlet caterpillar with 'The Hogwarts Express' emblazoned across its front, and the Platform had a grand scarlet sign with the numerals '9 ¾' painted on it._

_These compartments are very nice. I have one all to myself, and I must say, it feels like stepping back in time, to the Industrial Revolution, and the Victorian Era…a time when they wrote with feathers and used steam trains, and tipped their hats, and the poor women had to wear corsets which left simply no room to breathe…_

_How rude! Some Fifth-Years (wearing green and silver ties and with green and silver crests bearing a snake curled into the letter 'S' upon their robes) just came in and, quite harshly told me to get out of __their __compartment._

'_Oi, you!' said one of them, obviously the leader, who looks like he is part-troll, from what I've read about them, 'Dincha hear us? Hop i'. An' stop writin' in tha' li'le book…'_

_They're striding into the compartment with a rather mean-spirited glint in their eyes…they look furious, and something tells me this isn't going to end well…_

_Okay, this is ridiculous-they FORCED me out of the compartment. Literally threw me out! They have no right! Who's to say it's THEIR compartment anyway?_

_Now I've got to find another compartment…all the seats seem to be taken. I'll put this book away for now…_

_Holy cricket! I can't stop thinking 'holy cricket' 'oh my goodness' and just plain 'wow'. I, Hermione Granger, have just met none other than Harry Potter!_

_He was in a compartment with a red-haired boy called…I think it was "Ron"-it was hard to tell see, as his mouth was full of sweets. The seats around them were covered with sweets, and they seemed to be talking about something or other, when I stuck my head into the compartment asking if they'd seen a boy called Neville Longbottom's toad. _

_It's a long story, but basically, this Neville, whose compartment I ended up sharing, lost his toad Trevor, and he seemed so upset about it I really couldn't bear not to help, so I said I'd help him search the train. And while I was searching I met Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived the famous defeater of You-Know-Who!_

_I've read so much about him, in so many books: '_Our Dark Past'_, _'He Who Must Not Be Named' _(another thing they call You-Know-Who)_, 'A History of Magic', _even a small promotional pamphlet that fell out of _'He Who Must Not Be Named'_, containing several snippets from _'Harry Potter: A Biography' _which, according to the pamphlet was "still to be written, will be released as soon as author has managed to book an interview with the Boy Who Lived Himself!". And now I've finally met him, the boy who got rid of the most terrible Dark Wizard of all time. He seemed nervous, and quite astonished that I knew his name._

_But why WAS he astonished? He's the son of (now deceased) Lily and James Potter! He defeated You-Know-Who when he was barely a year old! I mean, honestly, how could he not be famous? Wouldn't he have been brought up as a hero, with every child of Magical Blood knowing his name?_

_Oh goodness that was awkward. Neville just asked what I was writing about._

'_Harry Potter,' I said, 'he's on the train, can you believe it?'_

_Neville blinked several times. 'Harry Potter?'_

'_THE Harry Potter,' I said, 'Isn't it amazing?'_

'_Yes,' said Neville, 'very.'_

_I kept writing down everything, and I'd just got to the part about "Ron", when Neville interrupted again._

'_Are you a massive fan of Harry Potter's?'_

'_What?' I asked._

'_A-a fan...you know, someone who's really…obsessed with him.'_

'_Obsessed? I wouldn't say I'm obsessed! I just think it's amazing that at one year old he managed to vanquish He Who Must Not Be Named.'_

_Neville blinked a bit more._

'_It's quite, well, awe-inspiring isn't it? He must be so talented. I've learnt all our textbooks by heart,' I heard myself boasting, 'anyway, which sort of Defensive Spell do you think you would use against You Know Who or his followers?'_

'_I-um…'_

'_Protego probably wouldn't work against really Dark Magic, but it's a good basic defence…'_

'_Yeah that one,' said Neville, and he seemed to have cheered up marginally more. Although I think that may have been the lunch trolley coming up our end of the train._

_I've bought a few sweets. A '_Pumpkin Pasty'_, a packet o f '_Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans'_, Neville bought a packet of '_Droobles' Best Blowing Gum_' which he said he would share with me, so I bought three _Chocolate Frogs_ (mainly for the card, which apparently has information about famous witches and wizards. I said Neville could have two of them if he gave me at least one of the chocolate frog cards), and a '_Self-Setting Jelly Sculpture Kit: place the bowl of liquid jelly on a flat surfaceand perform a simple Freezing Charm, and watch the jelly explode into a colourful shape!'_. The witch pushing the trolley said 'Oh, I wouldn't buy that one dear, do you know how to do a Freezing Charm yet?' she sounded as if she were scolding me, as if there was no question of me knowing a Freezing Charm._

'_Yes, of course,' I said, 'it was the first thing in The Basic Book of Spells Grade 1'.' She looked genuinely shocked and accepted my money with a misgiving air._

'_Can you really do a Freezing Charm?' asked Neville._

_Pointing my wand at the bowl of 'liquid jelly' which we'd placed on the tray table of one of the empty seats, I cried, '_Glacius!'

_Immediately the red jelly leapt up from the bowl and snaked out like some absurd red crystallised tree, the sparkling frozen particles all closely meshed together. The Science teacher at my muggle school would have been intensely interested in what chemical reaction caused this, but Neville and I, snapping off a 'branch' of jelly each, did not really pause to think about all that, as we devoured the strange confectionary. It was hard, crunchy and icy (but the ice was not cold, and was sweet, like flakes of sugar) on the outside, but when you had bitten into it, there was definitely set jelly in the centre. It was so delicious that I'm quite tempted to buy another one if the trolley lady comes back down our end of the train again, but after reading _Hogwarts: A History_, I have a pretty good idea of the feast that will be waiting for us at the castle! _

_I'll just have to remember '_Self-Setting Jelly Sculpture Kits' _are really delicious and buy several for the way home after the year is over. From what it said on the packet, they come in all colour of the rainbow, and some have multicoloured polka-dots, stripes, or swirls, each colour being a different flavour._

_Wizard sweets really are delicious and fantastic. Oh no! Neville just tripped over and smashed my bottle of ink! I had to look up a Cleaning Spell in 1000 Useful Spells…although I'm not sure the stains actually came off the floor-they seemed to turn the entire floor black. That spell definitely needs work. At least I managed '_Repairo'_, so now I have HALF a bottle of ink._

_Oh my goodness-I can see the Castle! It's magnificent! Hundreds, if not thousands of windows; turrets' tall towers; and courtyards, and a massive set of oak doors…wow. It's huge. We'll be there soon: I can't wait…_

_The train's stopping! It's time to get off...I'll write more later._

September 1st, 9pm

_Wow, that was amazing. We got off the train, and an enormous man welcomed us, and we travelled across the vast black-looking lake in little boats._

_Then a woman, who looked very stern indeed, welcomed us. We were then Sorted into Houses, and __I __was put in Gryffindor, where Albus Dumbledore himself was placed! Lots of people went to Gryffindor-Harry Potter, his friend Ron, Neville, and the girls I'm sharing my dormitory with, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Melanie Rhind, and Jenna Thill. _

_I'm really glad to be in Gryffindor-I've read so much about it, and all its students who have gone on to do great things. Gryffindor is after all 'where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart!'_

_It's really fantastic, Hogwarts-we ate SOO MUCH in the Great Hall, which is enchanted to have a ceiling like the night sky outside (which I knew already from _Hogwarts: A History)_, and there are floating candles, completely unsupported, lazily hovering above the tables._

_I'm sure I'll miss mum and dad very much, but it is important for me to have a proper magical education if I am to be a witch._

_I can't wait until I'm seventeen, and of Age-I'll be able to do all sorts of spells, whenever I want…it will be fun. _

_Gosh, I'm very tired, it's been a long day…maybe I'll read that story about the old Warty Warlock from Wellington again, it's quite funny…then I'll go to bed. Oh, maybe not, the girls are yelling for me to turn off the light so they can get to sleep. Oops! More tomorrow._


	2. September 2nd: A Secret Place

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading! ;) Recently I was trying to change the font, because I've found a font that looks just like the typesetting in the Harry Potter books, but was quite sad to find out that it was not possible to change the font. If you think we should have a variety of fonts to choose from, or at least a different font for each category of stories, please copy the following petition-thingy onto your stories and encourage others to do so! Thanks **

_**I, a valid member of strongly believe that we, as authors, should be able to change the different font for our stories. The layout of a story is important, and if we do not get a say in how our literature is presented, I am sure many will agree it is a disappointment. Also if Authors' Notes are in a different font, other than just in bold, it gives the note a clearer distinction between the actual story and the Author's thoughts. If a different selection of fonts for authors to choose while writing is too difficult, then different categories should have different fonts, to show they are clearly differentiated. **_

_**E.g. Harry Potter fanfictions: Californian FB**_

_**Signed:**_

_**Rainbowserpent**_

2nd of September, 6am

_It's so quiet…I wonder when breakfast is? I couldn't go back to sleep…You know I rather think I should try exploring the castle…just a little, before breakfast. I'm sure, as classes begin at 9 o'clock, that breakfast will commence around 8 or 8.30, so I'll have plenty of time, and there will be time to do some extra revision to make sure I have the important texts from my books learned off-by-heart. _

_I guess I'll bring my diary along…it couldn't hurt I'm sure-for if I find a nice quiet place to study, and need to remember it properly._

_Wow, this castle is truly amazing! I've got to the fourth floor from our Common Room, but obviously I'm not to explore the Third Floor corridor on the right hand side, because, as Dumbledore said at last night's feast, it is 'off-limits to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death.'_

_I wonder what sort of enchantment you would have to do to a corridor to have that sort of effect on people who walked down it? One thing's for sure though: I am NOT going to test it to find out!_

_I've found several little niches, and plinths where statues technically should be, but aren't. And, as we found out on the way up to the Common Room last night, the portraits TALK! It's amazing, they are like live people. I had a rather interesting conversation with several monks from the Middle Ages, who some particularly good tips for the presentations of essays._

_I also came across several cupboards full of unusual things, tapestries, trick-steps, and a strange door that wouldn't open. I even found a cavernous room full of sunlight, as large as a cathedral, that was lined, top-to-bottom with portraits of particularly studious previous students of Hogwarts, with a small desk right in the middle. When I came in they were all talking about the etymology of the word 'eihwaz', an Ancient Rune, and others were discussing how they'd love to read the newest spells in the _InventorsColumn _of _Transfiguration Today_, a Wizarding World magazine. _

_I won't put where exactly I found the room, in case somebody finds this diary and reads it, because I simply couldn't bear anyone else knowing about the portraits. Of course I shan't ask them for help with my homework, no way, but I would be interested to see what some of them say about particular spells that aren't covered in lessons. But to be honest, I'm not sure many other people wouldn't just ask for the answers to all their homework, and, though I trust the scholarly students, they may help anyway, and that way the person asking for homework help would never __learn__ anything!_

_I've managed to read through a few vital points in several set-books and _Behind Transfiguration: The Handbook of Being an Expert, _so I should be able to answer the questions the teachers ask. Also I can do some reading at breakfast if I need to, though I doubt I will-OH MY GOODNESS! Speaking of breakfast, it's 8.40! I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry. Oh well, I can just grab a piece of toast or something quick…I want to be early for the first class, whatever it is. They should give us timetables soon, actually…_

2nd September, 8.30pm

_Wow. What a fantastic first day. We had Transfiguration first. Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, explained how difficult Transfiguration is and how much dedication to it we must have to succeed. I am adamant that I will succeed in Transfiguration, especially as Mr Ollivander from Ollivander's wand shop said that my wand was "Vine wood, 10 ¾ inches, dragon heart string, unyielding…particularly adept at Transfiguration and Charms."_

_I hope we get to do some practical work next lesson…it's all so exciting. Well, quite honestly, after doing all the extra research I did before bed (as well as the task set by Professor McGonagall and Professor Binns, A History of Magic Teacher: to understand 'Switching Spells' and to know what problems we are facing today with the magical community), I am absolutely exhausted. I will try to write in this book as soon as I can._

_Oh and I must write to mum and dad. _

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you? Everything here is wonderful-the castle is so big, every meal is like a feast, and from the sounds of things we shall be learning quite a lot! I am well, and very happy, although I miss you both.

Lots of Love,  
Hermione

PS Did you get the stitches for your finger Dad? After Benny Feswick bit you? I do hope it wasn't painful-the Feswicks do spoil their children, and I don't think Benny seemed to care that he'd hurt you! I do hope you're alright.

_I'll send it tomorrow…but for now my eyes are closing, and it's all I can do to finish this word…_


	3. September 5th: Do You Need Friends?

5th of September, 7pm

_Wow, I really love Hogwarts. It's so big, and majestic…and homely. Even though I'm miles away from my nice bedroom with the horrible grey carpet and the nice curtains and convenient desk, I still fell perfectly happy, even though I was never able to sleep over at my friend's house. That's why she decided not to be my friend anymore, because I got far too homesick, and refused to go on another sleepover…_

_Anyway, I'm learning loads. It's such a good feeling. I've sort of noticed…well, everyone else has made friends. They move in friendship groups and talk to each other in class-Lavender and Parvati who I share a dormitory with are almost inseparable… But I don't have anyone. No friends to talk to or joke with, or to accompany down to lunch. I've never really been a very social being…but anyway, none of that matters, because yesterday, I found out the most wonderful thing about Hogwarts: The Hogwarts Library! They have a LIBRARY! It's amazing! It's a hugely vast place that stretches over nearly an entire floor of the castle, and is absolutely CRAMMED full of fantastic and fascinating books! _

_They can be my friends._

_But Madam Pince, the Librarian, is awfully mean, and she quite resembles a vulture. In fact, she looked as if she'd like nothing better than to stab me when I asked to borrow several books. _

_I __think she's batty. And I'm almost certain the feeling is mutual._

_We seem to be learning more and more each lesson, which thrills me, even though this is only Friday of my first week._

_Actually, I can't wait for Hallowe'en next month-maybe I'll actually be allowed to eat sweets this year, as my parents won't be here to tell me "sugar is bad for your teeth Hermione" over and over again when I ask if we'll be celebrating Hallowe'en for once. We always celebrate it, but not like other people, with sweets and puddings, but with sugar-free snacks like celery and carrot sticks arranged into the shape of spiders, and mum's stevia pudding (stevia is a strange 'substitute' for sugar that's completely plant-based. Trust me it is not adequate in puddings…)_

_I'm going to finish all my homework over the weekend…then, well, I don't know what I'll do for the rest of the weekend. What do people do at boarding schools when they're not being schooled? Hang out with their friends I guess…which I don't have any of… I'm sure I'll find SOMETHING to do…_

_So, all in all, I am very sure I'll be having a great time at Hogwarts. Well, I am already having a great time, but I'm sure the rest of the year will prove satisfactory._


End file.
